Todos mis recuerdos
by Ladon Solaris
Summary: Todos vemos en algún momento cosas que en realidad no son. Entre recuerdos vívidos, espejismos y la realidad, no es posible fiarse de nuestra mente todo el tiempo. Post-canon. Thiefshipping.


Veamos. Voy a sacarme la tensión de encima y decir de entrada que esta es la primera vez que publico algo en un lugar tan... bueno... público, así que tengo nervios. Es muy posible que se me hayan pasado detalles porque no tengo un beta y porque normalmente me da pereza editar ortografía, en especial cuando ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Críticas bienvenidas, comentarios igual. Por favor, tengan en consideración que esto lo escribí en mayo del 2012 y que es un trabajo viejo. Saludos a Yamino que fue quién me dio el empujón para publicar esto, y eso. Diviértanse.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Tanto la saga como los personajes son de autoría de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

– _¿De qué hablas?_

– _Escucha – se tomó un descanso de la charla para organizar sus ideas y olvidarse de la vergüenza, llevando su mano a la cabeza y arreglando su cabello – Quiero lograr esto contigo ¿Qué dices?_

_Le extendió la mano en una invitación abierta. Era cierto. Ambos tenían el mismo objetivo y eso los unía. Pero también había algo más. El también quería tener a alguien a su lado cuando por fin obtuviera su victoria._

Dejó su bolso sobre la silla del comedor y se dirigió con las bolsas del supermercado a la cocina. Todo estaba en la misma posición en que había quedado cuando salió de casa, horas atrás. Marik se preguntó si acaso Bakura se había pasado el día sin comer y decidió que si ese era el caso, iba a ganarse un reprimenda. Ya estaba demasiado delgado y saltarse comidas no era saludable.

– ¡Bakura! – dijo con fuerza, cosa que su voz se oyera por el departamento – ¿Ya almorzaste?

No recibió respuesta ¿Acaso le había dado por salir? El espíritu del anillo no era del tipo de personas que le gustara dar paseos por el parque, muy por el contrario: no le gustaba salir de casa, así que su ausencia podía significar dos cosas. O tenía algo demasiado importante que hacer, o Ryou estaba a cargo del cuerpo. Ninguna de las dos le parecían posibles en ese momento.

Ya había pasado por la sala, así que no estaba ahí. La puerta de baño estaba abierta, así que el dormitorio era el único otro lugar posible. Giró el pomo de la puerta y lo vio ahí, sobre la cama, dormido y con las sábanas todas revueltas. Como ya no eran horas de echarse una siesta, Marik lo despertó de un cojinazo.

– Buenas noches, bella durmiente. ¿Te saltaste el almuerzo sólo para dormir acaso?

– Marik... –. El tono de irritación altanera del joven de cabello blanco dejaba en claro que se trataba del lado más oscuro de Bakura.

– ¿Hiciste algo para ayudar con la casa hoy?

– No tenía ánimos –. Se estiró en señal de que no tenía intenciones de prolongar el sueño.

– Nunca tienes ánimos –. Miró el desastre que Bakura tenía sobre a cama – ¿Reorganizando la baraja?

– Ah, sí. Al contrario de alguien que me sé, también juego por gusto, ¿sabes?

– No estarás pensando en tener otro duelo de sombras con el faraón, Bakura, porque te juro que si ése es el caso...

– Que no, tranquilízate –. Se reacomodó, apoyado sobre su codo – ¿Qué tal tu día en el museo? ¿Sigues contratado?

– Mi día estuvo tranquilo, muchas gracias –. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

– Mmm –. Se sentó tras Marik, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del rubio – Ey...

– ¿Qué pasa? –. Sintió dos brazos que se cruzaban alrededor de su cintura y que llevaban el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué hay de cenar? – murmuró directo en su oído.

– ¿Es comida en lo único que piensas acaso? – dijo con un suspiro mientras una mano se alejaba de su abdomen y se paseaba por su hombro.

– Sabes que no es verdad.

– ¿Por qué no me ayudas a decidirlo? No me vendría mal una mano.

– Ni sueñes con que voy a ayudarte a cocinar, Marik.

– Ya veremos que pasa.

– _¿De qué estás hablando?_

– _Tal como he dicho – trató de sonar decidido, pero su voz titubeó_

– _Ah, claro. Vienes y tiras nuestra alianza por la borda, así como si nada. Grandioso. Sabía que había algo extraño en todo esto. ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, es eso? ¿Se te han subido por fin los humos a la cabeza?_

– _¡No! No es eso, en absoluto._

_No recibió respuesta. La mirada del otro lo decía todo. Debía buscar una forma de arreglar la situación._

_Pero no pudo._

_Nunca pudo._

– Bakura, pásame el rallador.

– Lo tienes al lado, tómalo tú.

Bakura había demostrado ser tan cooperativo como siempre. Se quedaba ahí parado sin hacer nada excepto hablar y tratar de distraer a Marik a base de frases confusas y sugerencias indecentes mal camufladas. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se molestaba en que sonara un poco más decoroso.

– Eres un pesado.

– Qué raro. Me parece que en ciertas ocasiones dices algo muy distinto. Algo como...

– No pienso retirar lo que acabo de decir – lo cortó en seco, cosa de cambiar el tema – ¿Aceite vegetal o de oliva para la ensalada?

– Oliva.

– Está en el mueble

Quizás si era más sutil al momento de pedirle ayuda podría resultar.

– Yo no iré a buscarlo.

Marik suspiró y fue a buscar la botella.

Durante este corto tiempo, las cosas solían ser así. Bakura al parecer aún estaba bastante dolido de su derrota, y un Bakura dolido era un Bakura muy molesto y obsesivo. Planeaba como si aún hubiera cosas que planificar, reforzaba su baraja como si aún tuviese duelos a muerte que ganar. Marik lo entendía. El también se había sentido vacío cuando esa motivación desapareció, pero había logrado reencontrarse son su verdadero destino y tenía algo a lo que aferrarse.

Bakura en cambio no tenía nada.

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_

– _No volverán._

_Lágrimas agridulces brotaban del par de ojos violeta. Ojos oscuros como la noche reproducían una tormenta de dolor mezclada con vientos de alivio. ¿Habrá sido lo correcto? ¿Cuánto daño habían sufrido todo este tiempo? ¿Cuánto era en comparación al dolor que sentía en su pecho en este momento?_

_¿Valía la pena?_

Se llevó la mano a la cara, tratando de hacer memoria, de tratar de reconocer ese sentimiento, esa escena. ¿Habría sido parte de un sueño que recordó de pronto?

– ¿Marik? – Había preocupación mal escondida en ese tono normalmente indiferente. Se sintió un poco mal por hacerlo preocuparse por nada.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Pasa algo?

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que pareciera algo insignificante. En realidad, si lo pensaba un poco, no era nada grave, mas no podía sacudirse un mal presentimiento de encima.

– Nada, me puse a pensar en un grupo que tuvo una discusión en el museo –. Eso último no era mentira. Ese día hubo un grupo de turistas muy estresante. No era toda la verdad tampoco, pero ni loco iba a entrar en detalles –. Bakura, ¿te molestaría probar la ensalada? No sé si está bien de limón.

– Sí, me molestaría. Hazlo tú.

Marik sólo suspiró, acostumbrado ya a la forma de ser de su actual compañero.

– A veces no sé cómo te aguanto – dijo mientras miraba el mueble de cocina a la rápida, a ver si había algo que pudiera devolver a su sitio o dónde limpiar para así tener más espacio. Ya había terminado lo que necesitaba hacer con las papas, así que esas tendrían que volver afuera.

– Toma. Llévate estas- dijo al tiempo que las corría más cerca de Bakura para que luego no reclamara que tenía que caminar dos pasos para recogerlas.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Simplemente porque no – sururró bajando la vista.

– Deja de rezongar y llévatelas.

Tomó la bolsa y la presionó contra el pecho de Bakura, esperando que éste pusiera sus manos bajo ella.

– Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Marik.

– ¿Ah, sí? Qué miedo. Al mueble al lado del pasillo, en la parte de abajo.

– Va en serio – gruñó a la vez que puso sus brazos por debajo de la bolsa. ¿Era eso que veía en su rostro, tristeza? Podría jurar que sintió su voz más rasposa, como si contuviera algo.

– Sólo llévalas de una vez, te hará bien moverte un poco.

Con esas palabras y una sonrisa soltó la bolsa.

Vio como el rostro que tenía delante de si desaparecía entre el aire y oyó la bolsa caer al piso.

– _Deberíamos hacer algo para recordarlos._

– _¿Algo como qué? ¿Un altar con sus posesiones?_

_Broma muy cruel que en vez de hacer gracia solo los dejó más tristes. Ninguno de ellos había tenido nada propio, ¿qué posesiones iban a tener además de las que compartían con sus contrapartes?_

– _¿Qué tal un página en homenaje? Algo que venga de nosotros, de cómo los sentíamos._

_Podría funcionar._

Había dejado la casa hecha un caos. Buscó por cada rincón de la casa, en cada habitación, debajo de la cama, con su aliento entrecortado y su respiración a mil por hora. Miró fuera del departamento, corrió buscándolo por todos y cada uno de los pisos mientras el frío de la tarde y su propio terror le erizaban la piel y le hacían castañear los dientes. Cuando no lo encontró, se volcó sobre un set de figuras de cerámica, tirándolas al piso con un estruendo como si eso fuera a traerlo de vuelta.

Sintió su rostro arder, sus brazos entumecidos. Tres vasos cayeron al piso y tras pasar sobre ellos, sangre comenzó a manchar sus calcetines. Se tapó los oídos al oír la tetera hirviendo en la cocina, llenando sus sentidos, más alertas que nunca, con un chillido ensordecedor que lo devolvió a sus casillas.

Se detuvo a pensar ¿Cuál era el punto de todo el escándalo?

Se sentó en el sofá, agitado, con el pulso acelerado, lágrimas en los ojos y su respirar fino y apretado en su laringe. Se llevó ambas manos a la sien y se quedó ahí en silencio. No entendía lo que había pasado. La gente no se desvanece así porque sí. Aún Bakura siendo un espíritu, necesitaba un cuerpo físico para manifestarse. Utilizaba el cuerpo de Ryou para eso. ¿Habría aprendido un nuevo truco o algo?

Debía seguir por ahí. Debía haber olvidado buscar en algún sitio.

Se puso de pie y vagó por su hogar, que se le antojaba ahora como extraño y ofensivo. Recogió la decoración que había tirado al piso, reacomodó las sillas volcadas y volvió a conectar el teléfono, sólo para notar que por poco había roto el cable en su arranque.

Fue a su cuarto. Sacó las sábanas de la cama y las tiró al piso. Tendría que hacerla de nuevo. Las cartas que estaban allí minutos atrás se habían ido. En el suelo, dónde antes estaba el bolso en que Bakura normalmente guardaba las otras cartas que no usaba, vio algo que le llamó la atención.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esa pequeña caja de madera ahí? Estaba abierta y dentro se divisaban tres páginas escritas en su propio puño y letra. Recordó haber tenido un papel en sus manos y haber escrito en él en el pasado. No podía recordar, aún así, qué es lo que había escrito ni por qué lo había hecho.

Lo tomó entre sus manos que aún temblaban. Comenzó a leer.

_No sé por dónde comenzar. ¿Por dónde empieza la historia? ¿Por lo que en este momento me molesta? ¿Por lo que me oprime?_

_Partiré por lo que me resulta más cómodo._

_Juré venganza contra el faraón hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún era muy joven. Todos estos años fueron dedicados en armar un plan perfecto y glorioso, y estaba listo para ejecutarlo, hasta con estilo, si se me permite decirlo. Estaba todo listo, estaba todo tan cerca. Estábamos a tan poco de lograrlo, pero alcancé a salir de mi estupor a tiempo._

_Conocí a Bakura casi de pura casualidad. O puede que haya sido el destino el que nos unió, dos personas con el mismo objetivo, para que completáramos la misión en base a la cuál giraban nuestras vidas. Nos dimos la mano, y aunque al principio no nos lleváramos muy bien, en algún momento, nuestros sentimientos dieron un giro de lo más inesperado viniendo de nosotros._

_Cosas pasaron. La historia tomo un rumbo que ninguno tenía presupuestado, cambios que no teníamos contemplados. Mi odio por el faraón se convirtió en lealtad, pero no puede decirse lo mismo de Bakura. Su odio sólo creció más y gran parte de él se redirigió hacia mí, estoy seguro, aunque nunca me lo haya manifestado más allá de un sueño. No sería extraño, considerando que él había esperado miles de años una oportunidad para concretar su venganza. No iba a cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente._

_Por aquél entonces, ya éramos pareja hace ya algún tiempo. Mi cambio de actitud, la nueva fe y gratitud que logré hallar en la figura del antiguo monarca, tiró abajo nuestro mundo de cooperación, acabó con nuestra relación, mató nuestra confianza. No pudimos reconciliar nuestras vidas personales con nuestras metas, ahora radicalmente distintas._

_No vi a Bakura en mucho tiempo. No es que no quisiera verlo, sino que temía hacerlo. No quería corroborar si me había convertido yo también en objeto de su odio. No habría sido capaz de soportarlo. Una parte de mi me decía que debía tratar de detenerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero la otra era demasiado cobarde como para darle a cara._

_Debí haberlo hecho, ahora que lo pienso. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás aún lo tendría conmigo y no tendría que confiar sólo en mis recuerdos para traerlo de vuelta. Ra, soy un imbécil._

_He visitado ya muchos templos. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas oraciones he alzado pidiendo poder verlo sólo una vez más, oírlo decir mi nombre, aunque sea sólo para escupirme palabras odio a la cara. Quiero disculparme, pero sólo el viento y el aroma de la piedra me responden._

_Me gustaría que hubiera una forma en que pudiera saber, que me dijera si está bien, si le hace falta algo. Es cierto que fue una persona dueña de una oscuridad terrible. Tenía sus excusas, que no eran en realidad excusas porque no justificaban sus acciones. ¿Pero se le puede en verdad negar el perdón a alguien que no ha tenido más que sufrimiento en su vida? ¿Por qué fue absuelto el Faraón, pero Bakura fue disuelto entre la nada? ¿Habría sido todo tan trágico de no ser por Zorc?_

_Recuerdo tus gestos, esa mezcla de agresividad y sutileza, tus ojos llenos de desconfianza al principio, tu mirada al sentirte traicionado, que estaba presente en cada una de mis pesadillas. Tu aroma, esa ligera presencia a madera húmeda que te seguía a todas partes. Como cada una de las partes en que tus huesos sobresalían un poco más de lo que me parece saludable. Ese aire de superioridad tan típico tuyo. Tu mirada que quería expresar que no te importaba cuando en realidad no podías dejar de pensar en ello._

_Bakura, estoy seguro que no leerás nunca esto pues no estás presente para sostener este escrito en tus manos. Pero lo siento. Debí haberme quedado a tu lado, debí tratar de hacer algo. Quiero poder recordarte al menos. Quiero ser capaz de traerte de vuelta con mis propios recuerdos. Prometo que trataré de crearme un nuevo camino en la vida._

_Déjame tener esta última cosa._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Marik_

Terminó la cena y de leer la carta que el mismo había escrito por tercera vez. Dos platos se redujeron a uno. No había necesidad del otro, pensó, pero aún así no tuvo el corazón para tirarlo. Lo dejó en el refrigerador si mayor ceremonia. Ya le encontraría utilidad otro día.

No tenía apetito, pero aún así comió. No supo como lo hizo para hacer pasar la comida por el nudo que tenía en la garganta tras haberse dado cuenta de cómo se había estado engañando a si mismo y del poder que su propia mente tenía sobre sus sentidos. No sabía si aún podía considerarse cuerdo.

Apagó las luces y se fue a dormir. Eran recién las nueve y cuando había llegado a casa no estaba cansado, pero necesitaba dormir. Ni siquiera puso las sábanas, sólo se tiró sobre el colchón y se tapó hasta la frente con el cubrecama.

– ¿Marik?

Escuchó una voz familiar, la misma que creía haber escuchado hace poco menos de una hora ¿Estaba alucinando nuevamente? Lo más probable.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Vengo de casa del dueño de mi antiguo cuerpo y me topo con esto?

Lo ignoró. Debía ignorarlo, no podía seguir así.

– ¿No me vas a responder?

Quería que se fuera de una vez. Estaba exhausto y necesitaba descansar en esos momentos._  
_

– Está bien, cómo quieras. Al menos escúchame.

Marik prestó atención. No debía, pero era todo tan tentador.

– Postergué esto como idiota, de haber sabido que esto estaba pasando, yo... – se quedó sin saber que más decir. Solía pasarle cuando no sabía como expresar una idea –. Leí la nota, las tres hojas. Cuando llegué te vi terminando la cena. Vi como comías sin ganas al mismo tiempo que leías. Me dije que sería mejor dejarte en paz, pero me puse a ver lo que estabas leyendo.

– Nunca haces lo que debes.

– Sí. Lo sé. Debo admitir, Marik – Marik sintió un escalofrío en la espalda ante lo que venía – que me hirvió la sangre en un principio. Quería desgarrar tus palabras, quería decirte, sacarte en cara lo que habías hecho, pero...

– ¿Pero?

– No sabía. No tenía idea de que estabas tan mal.

Marik se dio la vuelta ante la suavidad en la voz de Bakura. Vio a la figura a la que tan habituado estaba, traslúcida, reflectando la luz de se colaba por la ventana. Vio el rostro pálido, aún solemne y orgulloso a pesar del llanto.

Llanto.

– Ya es tarde para intentar de arreglarlo, ¿verdad?

– ¿Bakura?

– Lo siento, Marik. Venía a atormentarte un poco, pero al final acabé disculpándome. No... no te sientas mal por lo que hiciste, yo también participé en ese asunto.

– ¿Eres tú en verdad, o ya estoy imaginando cosas de nuevo?

– Aunque te lo dijera, tu mente siempre acabaría en la duda, ¿verdad?

Marik no dijo nada. Sabía que era verdad.

– No te preocupes por mi Marik. Estoy bien. Vuelve a dormir, yo ya me marcho.

– Estás cambiado.

– La oscuridad se fue. Ahora duerme.

No se hizo esperar. Posó su cabeza sobre la almohada y volvió a sumirse en un sueño sin imágenes ni sonidos.

A la mañana siguiente volvió al museo. Regañó a dos niños por armar alboroto después de la hora de almuerzo y el resto del día se fue sin ningún percance. Volvió a casa, ordenó un poco el desastre, comió y fue a dormir. Hizo lo mismo al día siguiente. Al tercer día la casa volvía a estar impecable y ordenada.

Hoy tenía medio día libre. Iba a aprovecharlo para revisar las cartas nuevas que había comprado en la tienda del abuelo de Yugi hace poco.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una figura traslucida lo miró y sonrió antes de disolverse en el aire y volver a aparecer al lado suyo. Señaló hacía el teléfono, cuya luz roja parpadeaba. Seis llamadas de Ryou Bakura. Decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el llamado.

– ¿Ryou?

_¿Marik? Oh, cielos, por fin te encuentro. Te aviso que necesitas un móvil._

– ¿Por qué tanta llamada? ¿Pasó algo?

_Em, no sé por dónde empezar. _

– Sólo dilo, sabré soportarlo.

_Está bien. Eh… Hace tres días vi al espíritu del anillo. _

Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

_Había descartado de fuera real porque creí que era yo que estaba inestable por falta de sueño, pero hoy volvió. Además, es primera vez que me pasa algo parecido. Dijo que había ido a verte. ¿Lo viste?_

Sintió su pulso más acelerado. Estaba totalmente seguro que todo lo relacionado con el espíritu era una mera ilusión de sus sentidos trastocados y ahora resulta que este nuevo Bakura había aparecido de la nada.

– ¿Hace cuánto se fue de tu casa Ryou?

_Hace unos minutos. De hecho fuel él quién me pidió que te llamara, pero como no contestabas..._

Miró a Bakura, quién le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. De alguna forma, sintió como un par de brazos incorpóreos lo envolvían al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono.

* * *

Voy a dejar este espacio al final para responder reviews porque me siento mal si no lo hago.

** blackmoon11** Me alegra que te guste, porque me acuerdo que me quedé hasta pasado las tres de la madrugada escribiéndolo xD. Gracias por comentar~

** Carito357** En la sección inglesa hay muchísimo, sí: YGO Abridged ayuda mucho en ese sentido. Además, este par tiene mucho potencial para el dramatismo y he de reconocer que me encanta lo melodramático, por si no se notó.


End file.
